


Lev Haiba NSFW Headcanons

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie mentions, F/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, belly bulge, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - I don’t know if you like Lev but hhhhh any Lev content pretty please 🥺🥺 (like a size kink maybe? I am very small, barely 5’0 and I want that big gangly boy to DESTROY me) 🥵🥵
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Lev Haiba NSFW Headcanons

⤏ Alright lets start this off with Lev is just so excited the moment he sees your naked body on display for him

⤏ He’s so eager that he strips naked and grips his cock, going to fuck you right then and there

⤏ Honestly you love how eager he is but whoa boi’s gotta calm down a little, he’s too big ~~long~~ to go in raw

⤏ You have to remind him that there’s more to pleasure than just sticking his cock inside you. Even though he’s already hard and throbbing

⤏ You coax him to start with kissing, making him sit on the bed and you crawl into his lap

⤏ His big hands are quick to move to your hips, possibly gripping you a bit too tight

⤏ Through the makeout you can’t help but grind down against him. Feeling his cock rubbing against your aching cunt. 

⤏ His hands start to move all over your body. Gripping your hips, tits, and arms (yes he’d be that awkward guy to grab onto your arms for some reason)

⤏ Okay next comes the fingering. He has to at least stretch you out with those long fingers of his. You have to coach him on how to move his fingers inside you. Telling him that he can swirl them around or scissor them inside you as well as thrusting them inside you

⤏ Lev is completely enamored with the way your cunt is sucking up his fingers and his cock is twitching with need

⤏ Lev will beg to fuck you. Beg to finally feel you because that’s what he’s wanted this whole time 

⤏ When he is finally able to fuck you, you’re on your back and he’s hovering above you

⤏ Something about the way you look under him, small or not, you’re still smaller than Lev and he completely loves the way it looks

⤏ His eyes are wide and full of excitement and the moment he pushes into you he groans and tips his head back, gripping the sheets as tight as he could

⤏ The way your hot and squishy walls feel around his cock is almost too much, but he’s able to compose himself because he wants to make you feel good too

⤏ When he starts to move, he will look down between your bodies. His eyes widen the moment he sees the bulge in your belly from HIS cock 

⤏ “Wow look at that! Is that from me?? God that’s so hot!” He’d gasp out and move his hand to your stomach to press his palm against the bulge he’s creating

⤏ Fuck this is getting to him. And he can _FEEL_ it 

⤏ You then take this moment to praise him and tell him how good he’s doing. How amazing he feels inside you

⤏ Your words mixed with the sight of your body under him and the way you feel around him gets to be too much

⤏ He would be the guy to cum without warning you because he’s just so caught up in the moment

⤏ Plus he loves the reaction of seeing your body squirm under him as he fills you with his seed

⤏ Sometimes as he’s fucking you, he brings his fingers to your clit and rubs you to see you wiggle even more

⤏ It takes some practice to get him to pleasure you just the right way for you to cum

⤏ But when he figures out your sweet spots and remembers them, he’ll give you the best orgasms you’ve ever felt.


End file.
